


Irrational

by hexed_vexed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (explained in notes), Acrophobia, Angst and Fluff, Fear of Heights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Connor is ready to experience his first summer as a deviant. As long as heights aren’t involved.





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by this video i saw where if connor dies by jumping off of the roof in the hostage (opening), then at stratford tower he is noticeably afraid of heights. (there’s a gif i made over at wastefulpretexts on tumblr)

It was Summer (finally, Connor might add, after hearing the season talked about in such a high regard) and that meant vacationing. For most people, anyway. Some employees had to work all year round, something Hank claimed he would rather die than do.

Connor knew he was bluffing.

In all truth, Hank could be considered a “year round worker,” except for the thirty vacation days he is gifted each year. He makes the most of his vacation time and takes it extremely seriously, as Connor soon found out.

In the second week of June, Hank began his planning. Connor would often enter the kitchen in the morning to see Hank huddled over his computer, searching for vacation destinations.

Connor would occasionally peer from behind his partner’s shoulder to look at the list he had compiled. The Statue of Liberty, oddly, was at the top. A quick search lead Connor to believe New York City’s pollution was still continuing to damage the aged copper the statue was made of. It seemed interesting, however.

Further down the list were things like traveling to Atlantic City (which Connor quickly decided he was _not_ fond of, especially because of the city’s notorious reputation of gambling and alcohol) and to the shore.

After accessing the list, Connor would remind Hank that allowing the windows to be open in the house would create ventilation, which is both pleasant and conservational. Hank would grumble, despite knowing Connor was right, and would tell him that his breakfast was waiting for him. Eggs and toast, as per usual.

(Connor didn’t _have_ to eat, no, but he enjoyed the notion.)

Over the next few days, Hank added onto his list. He made more of a job at hiding it from Connor than before, until one night after a long and weary day at the precinct.

Hank slumped onto the couch with his laptop and opened his word document. “I wanna run this by you,” he said, waving Connor over.

Connor sat beside his partner on the couch and looked curiously at the list. For the most part, it was the same. The Statue of Liberty was bumped down a few places (and Atlantic City bumped _up_ , unfortunately), but a particular new addition caught Connor’s eye.

“What’s a _Skydeck_?” Connor asked before he could stop himself.

Hank rumbled with a low chuckle at Connor’s curiosity.“ _The Skydeck_. It’s in Chicago. You’re in these glass boxes that are attached to an observatory and they hang over the city, and-“

“ _No,_ ” Connor spoke suddenly, causing Hank to swallow the last of his sentence.

He quickly corrected himself, sitting up a little straighter and tucking his hands into his lap. “Sorry, I mean- I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright, Connor,” Hank cut in, putting his hand up for Connor to stop. “Relax.”

Connor’s shoulders released from its previous tension and he sunk a bit further into the couch. “There’s nothing to apologize for, alright? Now, what’s the problem with _Skydeck_?”

There was no bite or mockery in Hank’s tone. He looked at Connor cautiously, his expression soft, but his eyes sharp. Connor had made Hank’s stress levels rise by 10%. He was starting to form the apology in his mouth, but, as if sensing it, Hank narrowed his eyes.

Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a human reaction he didn’t remember ever utilizing before. “August 15th, at the Phillips’ apartment?” The name and date burned in his mouth.

Hank seemed to understand. “Yeah, the hostage situation, with the deviant and the little girl. Emma?”

Connor nodded. “I was the negotiation android sent to retrieve Emma. My only mission was to save her, by any means necessary.”

He fiddled with his hands and ripped his gaze away from Hank. “You didn’t fail,” Hank acknowledged quietly.

“Oh, no,” Connor laughed sickly under his breath, “no, I didn’t.”

He looked back up at Hank, who was staring at him with wild and scared eyes. Connor scoffed lightly, focusing on his own shaking hands. His vision was fogging, but there was nothing wrong with his optical units.

“I guess the news didn’t tell you, then? I‘m not sure why I expected they had,” Connor spat, feeling almost vexed.

“I saved her, but to secure her safety I had to tackle the deviant.” The memories played back in his mind. “We both fell off of the building.”

The living room fell silent, only the light noise of a comedy show playing on the TV a few feet away. Hank adjusted himself on the couch and it creaked softly under the pressure.

“It was terrifying, Hank,” Connor whispered, voice shaking and producing static.

Connor thought he heard choked sobs, but he figured they were from Hank. That was, until he felt a thick blanket wrapped around him, and heard comforting reassurances from the other.

Two hands rubbed his shoulders up and down, as if trying to keep him warm. Connor wanted to speak up, to tell Hank he was perfectly fine, even if it wasn’t the truth. But he continued to sniff and croak, horrible cries that even made himself cringe.

Hank, however, seemed unbothered. He cooed at Connor softly, as if he were a toddler who scraped their knee. Slowly, Connor stopped shaking and eventually his cries became weak coughs. Once silence settled between the two again, Hank gave Connor’s shoulder a squeeze and left the couch for the kitchen.

Insecurities flooded Connor’s systems, questions of how he could be so vulnerable when he was built to be the opposite. His thoughts seemed to come to a grinding halt when Hank came back into the living room with two popsicles. One red, the other blue.

Hank slumped onto the couch next to Connor and handed him the blue popsicle. “Blue raspberry,” he supplied.

Connor looked at the food skeptically, but allowed his hand to snake out from the blanket to retrieve the popsicle. Hank asked the TV to play Tom And Jerry, claiming it was a classic. Connor half-smiled and popped his popsicle into his mouth.

Hank did the same, and the room was filled with the sounds of a screaming cat named Tom and a cunning(ly terrifying, Connor concluded, maybe because it reminded him too much of Nines) mouse named Jerry.

The night crept on, episode after episode of Tom and Jerry playing until it was nearing twelve. Once he noticed the time, Hank elbowed Connor, to which the android reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen.

“Alright, kid, it’s time for b-“

“C’mon,” Connor nearly whined, “more episode and-“

“Connor, we have work tomorrow-“

“So?” He grumbled. Hank chuckled, a full-belly laugh, and nodded towards Connor’s room down the hall.

Connor pulled himself to his feet, the blanket in tow, and didn’t take another moment before falling onto his bed. Connor heard the floorboards creak behind him as Sumo lumbered after him and into his room.

Connor allowed himself to slip into stasis, watching Sumo settle down at the foot of his bed, and slowly began to refresh his systems for the morning.

If in the morning Detective Reed mentioned taking Nines to the Grand Canyon Skywalk the next day, and asked if Hank and Connor would come, Hank would say no. And if Gavin asked why, Hank would say he’s not a fan of heights.

Gavin would tease him, jeering with empty insults. Nines would shush him and tell him to go to the breakroom. Gavin would huff, but comply.

When alone with Hank and Connor, Nines might even ask if his brother is okay. And Connor would say yes, he’s never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> published this omw to see detective pikachu and im ready to get hella inspired (possible dbh pokemon au on the horizon?)
> 
> wouldn’t hurt to follow me on tumblr: wastefulpretexts


End file.
